User talk:Rachelfrd87
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blessed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Fictional Stories Hi Rachelfrd87. I am also a fan of Charmed. I am also a Fanfiction Writer. A non profit. I like your stories. I am also writing my own fanfiction, however. It's not about The Charmed Ones rather about The Jenkins Sisters. My fanfiction is called "Wizardry Quest". I am not mostly working on my own creations, my own worlds and places. I have got good and bad and neutral reviews about my fanfiction. Sometimes some honest opinions can be "hard to digest". But at least they aren't lying. And only telling you what you want to hear, then actually helping you. In my fictional series starts after Season 8 ends, Billie moves to Los Angeles to get away from everything that has happened in San Francisco. You can check it out if you want to. Have a nice day and Good Bye. MysticalNut 13:54 October 12 2013 I was thinking. It's anyone allowed to edit on your wiki or you would prefer do the edits yourself? I wasn't saying some major edits. Maybe just spell check now and then? MysticalNut 14:40 October 14 2013 I am living in Sweden and moved about 21 years. But I was born in Bosnia and Herzegovina. I wrote it little weird. I meant to say "I am mostly working on my own creations, my own worlds and places." I am just making a suggestion, do you use Message Walls? Do maybe you don't understand them? MysticalNut 15:22 October 14 2013 There is the links ot my series. Season 1 and Season 2. MysticalNut 15:31 October 14 2013 Don't Facebook me. I don't use Facebook in my private life. It's for my job life. MysticalNut 15:34 October 14 2013 What happened to the Jenkins Sisters in your story? Anything about Billie or Christy? Why is the Charmed Ones powers bound? MysticalNut 17:39 October 14 2013 Hi there! Hello, Prudence! My name is Cloud and I am also a fan a Charmed, and also like you I like to write non-profit Fanfictions for Charmed. Much like you are doind, I am also writting my own fanfiction about the new Warren Generation. Like yours, my series is also titled "Blessed", however our two fanfictions are very different from each other, the biggest difference being that I've given Piper a fourth born child and have changed Phoebe's third daughter to her son; Jason. I haven't posted any stories about my site yet as I am still figuring out those last few kinks. As I've already stated, my Blessedverse is rather different from yours and I just wanted to stop by here so that there wouldn'y be any futere missunderstandings between the two of us. In fact, you're welcome to stop by and check it out if you would like to. Anyway, the other reason that I stopped by was to ask you for your assitance in making some Promotional Images. I only recently downloaded Abode Photoshop & Abode Illustrator, but I don't really know how to work them. Have a great Day/Night/Afternoon and Goodbye! Cloud1734 (talk) 08:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC)